Fly Villiers
Summary Fly Villiers is a vampire and one of the leading members of the 13 Eastern European Families, an international secret group of old vampires that wields significant influence in vampire society. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Fly Villiers Origin: My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archenemy, Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Night Vision, Disease Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Shapeshifting, Flight (while transformed), Immortality (Types 1, 3 & 7), Regeneration (At least Mid, possibly higher) Attack Potency: Wall level (20 times stronger than humans, stronger than heavy machinery) Speed: Superhuman (Vampires generally run too fast for normal humans to keep up, and they can keep up with a motor boat by roof hopping) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (20 times stronger than humans) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Vampires are much tougher than a normal human), regeneration makes her hard to kill Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mostly classic vampire weaknesses (listed below) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Vampire: Fly Villiers is a vampire, so she possesses the general powers and weaknesses of one. Her actual species is unknown, though she specializes in carrying and wielding deadly diseases and was speculated to be a Kudlak or a Strigoi. Unlike Erika, who can perfectly blend in with humans, Fly is tilted more towards strength than towards beauty, and sometimes her eyes turn into shining compound eyes like those of an insect. *'Biting:' Vampires eat just like a human does, but they also need to regularly suck human blood in order to obtain occult energy. Not enough occult energy and they can’t maintain their body, causing them to die and turn into ash. To turn a human into a vampire, they have to suck a lethal amount of human blood, allowing them to take over their soul. Vampires can only turn humans into vampires, so they can't infect zombies. The strength, type, and abilities of a new vampire are random mutations, so there's no way to create a specific type of vampire. Fly doesn't like to drink normal blood and prefers to drink up the liquefied remains of her victims *'Shapeshifting:' Fly is able to partially or completely transform her body into a swarm of large silver flies. These flies can carry deadly diseases and tons of putrefactive bacteria. Besides the obvious infections that they can inflict on a target (like the black plague or cholera), Fly can intentionally create unsanitary conditions to unnaturally hasten rotting and decomposition of biological material covered by the flies to the point the target is liquefied in moments. Fly is skilled enough to cure infections (like the Acute Zombie Powder virus) by selectively eating only the infection and contaminated parts. *'Corrosion:' Just by touching an object Fly can quickly corrode it and turn it into a pile of black sludge, even if it is a valkyrie's pure gold spear. *'Regeneration:' Besides their eternal youth, vampires are considered immortal due to their powerful regeneration abilities. Bullets don't work on them, as they automatically and quickly regenerate any damage taken. Vampires are stated to only die either when their heart is pierced with a stake from ash wood or hawthorn or when completely burned while they sleep during the day on their coffin. *'Weaknesses:' In exchange for their occult powers, vampires have a wide variety of weaknesses. A stake from ash wood or hawthorn kills vampires instantly when driven through the heart. Also, thorough damage to the heart by other means keeps them from moving. Vampires can't cross flowing water or swim. They can't enter someone else's house without the owner's permission (Only applies to private property, not public facilities). Additionally, vampires don't show up in mirrors but have no trouble with cameras. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:My Vampire Older Sister and Zombie Little Sister Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Disease Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9